


RIP English

by Imorz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banyak dialog berbahasa Inggris, M/M, Mingyu/Joshua because y not, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Satu gumpalan kertas, pluk. Dua gumpalan kertas, pluk. Hari pertama sekolah, ia diajak melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Joshua frustasi.Untuk RPF Blast.





	RIP English

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen dimiliki hak cipta oleh Pledis Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh.

****

Joshua ingin menangis. Oh, selamat tinggal Amerika. Benua yang penuh dengan hal-hal glamor. Halo, Korea Selatan. Mari berkenalan dengan baik dan semoga kita bisa menjadi teman akrab.

Inginnya _begitu_.

Tapi Joshua cengeng—malam pertama ia di Korea Selatan ia menangis terisak dalam apartemen yang baru ia sewa sampai pukul empat pagi. Tiga jam tertidur setelahnya. Ketika ia berdiri di depan kelas; Ibu guru cantik memperkenalkannya dengan ramah sebagai murid pindahan dari Amerika, Joshua ditertawakan karena mata bengkak dan hehitaman di bawah garis mata. Ya, Tuhan.

Kursi baris ketiga, deret ketiga pula. Di depan Joshua ada anak perempuan berambut pendek—oh, salah, dia laki-laki, maaf. Samping kanan, ada siswa tinggi dengan muka judes, samping kiri siswa tinggi muka lawak. Joshua menghela napas. Tenang, Joshua. Kemudian, di belakang ada—

"Ups. _I'm sorry._ "

Baru saja ia berbalik, gumpalan kertas mencumbu dahi.

" _Don't mind_."

Tersangka menundukkan kepala meminta maaf, Joshua mengabulkan. Kembali lagi. Di belakangnya ada siswa tinggi dengan wajah rupawan. Mungkin idola para siswi di sekolah ini. Atau ketua geng tertentu—isi kepala Joshua otomatis berimajinasi ala-ala serial kriminal barat, entahlah. Ada pula siswa asing, yang duduk paling depan, paling pinggir. Joshua akan menjadikannya teman akrab sebagai sesama bule.

Ibu guru di depan mulai melanjutkan pembelajaran. Buka buku kimia halaman dua lima, katanya. Murid mendesah kecewa. Joshua tidak mengerti.

Lembar kertas tertera materi perhitungan reaksi. Joshua terbelalak. Bukan, bukan karena angka atau variabel alay (huruf-huruf kimia memang alay, mereka besar-kecil-besar-kecil) melainkan gumpalan kertas mengenai kepala, lagi. Jatuh ke samping kaki kursi. Ia menengok ke belakang. Siswa itu baru ingin membuka buku paket kimia.

"Joshua, _can you solve this one_?" pinta guru di depan.

"Ah, _yes_."

Joshua berdiri, melirik gumpalan kertas yang teronggok di kaki kursi. Kakinya melangkah menyelesaikan soal yang diminta. Batinnya masih mengaduk misteri.

" _Oh, you're right. Good job, Joshua. Now, you can sit down_."

Kertasnya hilang. Joshua menengok di balik meja. Hilang. Entah di bawa angin atau apa. Dia benar-benar hilang.

Belakang kepalanya terantuk lagi. Cepat menengok ke arah belakang.

Pemuda di belakangnya sedang fokus mencatat. Ini benar-benar sebuah misteri. Joshua bukan seorang detektif yang bisa memecahkan kasus pelemparan gumpalan kertas. Baru hari pertama, Joshua sudah menderita.

Kertas tidak bergerak di kaki kursi, cepat Joshua tangkap sebagai barang bukti. Kertasnya kumal, tulisannya acak-adut. Joshua pusing. Itu disimpan di dalam lacinya. Ingin bel segera berbunyi agar Joshua bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari murid bule di ujung kelas sana.

Dua jam Joshua bersabar. Dijejali bahan materi kimia (yang selama Ibu guru cantik ia tidak dapat menangkap satu pun. Joshua harus mengambil kelas bahasa Korea segera setelah ini) dan penasaran luar biasa. Penantiannya berakhir; dan siswa bule menatapnya heran (barangkali karena Joshua berdiri di depannya dengan kaki tremor dan mimik gugup).

" _Excuse me, can you help me_?"

Siswa bule menyahut, " _Yeah_."

" _Someone throw this thing and it hit my head. There's something inside and i couldn't understand. Can you explain this for me?"_

Joshua menyerahkan kertas kumal tadi. Ia mulai membaca. Matanya mengerjap, alis naik turun.

 

 

Hai, Joshua. _I'm_ Mingyu. _I can not speak english._ Jadi, aku hanya akan menulis memakai _hangul_. Sabtu ini, kau ada urusan? Mau kencan denganku?

 

 

 

—kemudian tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok. Joshua mengerjap heran.

" _What happen? Am I get bullied_?"

Ada setitik air mata di sudut mata. " _First of all, my name is Vernon and this guy is Kim Mingyu. He wrote this letter."_

Joshua mengangguk. " _What did he said_?"

" _He said, do you have any bussiness this Saturday_?" Vernon meminta Joshua mendekat. Ia berbisik seraya melirik Mingyu dari jauh, " _Wanna fuck with me_?"

Joshua tidak tahu kalau orang Korea begitu frontal, tidak kalah dengan teman-temannya saat di Amerika. Ia mundur, terkesiap, menatap skeptis pada pemuda—Mingyu yang melambaikan tangan padanya, dan senyum cerah secerah mentari pagi.

Dia berteriak. " _Yes or no?_ " Cara bicaranya kaku seperti kayu jati. Vernon lanjut terbahak di kursinya.

Joshua, masih dengan perasaan horor, menjawab. " _What are you thinking, you idiot_!"

"Aku gak ngerti! Apa itu artinya kau setuju?"

_"I don't get it!"_

"Pake bahasa Korea dong kalo ngomong!"

Vernon sudah tidak berbentuk lagi saking terlalu seringnya tertawa.

"Jadi, _yes or no_?" Mingyu masih menekankan.

Joshua melirik Vernon yang memegangi perut. Beberapa murid lain memperhatikan, ada pula yang tidak terlalu peduli. Ia menggigit bibir bawah berpikir.

Si Mingyu ini, si Kim Mingyu ini, baru kenal sudah mau mengajak yang tidak-tidak. Joshua mendadak frustasi. Akhlak sih bergajulan (tampaknya) tapi rupa setara aktor _hollywood_. Mungkin dia bisa Joshua jadikan ajang pamer untuk teman-temannya di Amerika.

"Hoi, Joshua. Mau kencan sama aku tidak?"

Vernon berusaha menutupi mulutnya kuat-kuat. Pffft—

" _Okay, yes_."

—Vernon tidak jadi ketawa. " _What_."

Joshua menoleh, " _What_?"

Mingyu, bertanya sama kawan di samping, "Eh, _yes_ kemarin artinya apa, ya?"

 

 

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> rare pair yang renyah. saya senang interaksi mingyu dengan joshua, iseng bikin demi asupan yang begitu tipis. maaf, saya bikin mingyu buta sekali sama engrishu.


End file.
